specanrefandomcom-20200214-history
Ki and Martial Arts
a) Ki a. Characters may take Roots of the Sacred Lotus or Ki Meditation to gain a ki pool. b. Abilities that target a ki pool in an offensive way (such as preventing the use of ki points, removing ki points, etc. EX: Ki Block, Invert Flow) can be used to target a character’s MP pool for one class, or a ki pool. c. Abilities that convert ki or add ki do not apply to MP pools. b) Styles a. A character that can use maneuvers can select a favored style. For that style, that character may substitute their character level in place of BAB when qualifying for style feats. b. Entering a style is a swift action, and is considered a stance. c. Entering a new stance ends the previous one. d. If a character has the ability to enter more than one style, they can substitute a martial arts stance in place of a style stance. e. For the purposes of the Fuse Styles feat, the character can qualify a discipline and a style as the two styles being fused, allowing them to maintain a stance and style simultaneously. c) Martial Arts a. Martial Disciplines from Path of War, Tome of Battle, etc. are going to be referred to as disciplines. b. Martial maneuvers will be referred to as Martial ''Arts. ''EG Finishing Move is an Art of the Iron Heart Discipline, while combat maneuvers like bull rush will be referred to as maneuvers, for clarity. c. See note on stances above. d. To initiate an art, a character must accumulate MP by performing class-specific actions. To initiate an art, the character must spend MP equal to the maneuver’s level. e. A character may store MP equal to their highest maneuver level. Any extra is lost. f. A character’s initiator level is equal to the class from which they spend MP to use a maneuver. g. If a character has multiple classes that grant maneuver pools, they gain MP independently; a character can not, for instance, spend rogue MP on ranger arts and vice versa. Additionally, they prepare arts individually per class. h. When qualifying for martial prestige classes, only one source of arts is considered to be improved by prestige levels. i. The save DC for martial arts is DC10+1/2 Initiator Level+Level of the Art. j. Characters get additional benefits for initiating maneuvers; unless otherwise stated these effects kick in after the maneuver is resolved. k. Creatures with racial HD (NOT class HD), consider 1/2 of their racial HD towards their initiator level, to a maximum bonus of their class initiator level. Their initiator level qualifies them for higher level arts if a new level would allow them to learn a new art. (EX: A dragon with 10 racial HD, and is a level 4 ranger, initiates maneuvers as a level 8 ranger. At Ranger 5, they initiate as a L10 ranger.) At every even level after 4th, a martial adept can replace one known maneuver with another they qualify for; they may use the maneuver they’re trading to qualify for the new maneuver.